Notre Mère Russie
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Ça peut pas continuer comme ça, hein ? [suite potentielle à Survivre en enfer, de Joy Misty Holy]


Je suis triste, j'avais une idée très cool dans ma tête, mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir mal rendue, de l'avoir un peu gâchée.

Bref, cette histoire est écrite pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème « Trop », et est absolument inspirée par l'histoire « **Survivre en enfer** », sublimement écrite par  Misty à la précédente Nuit du FoF sur le thème Enfer (Le 18ème chapitre de son recueil Une nuit pour patiner), et comme c'est la suite, je vous conseille d'aller la lire avant. Si vous avez la flemme comme il ya besoin de savoir ce qui s'y passe, **SPOILER** : Dans **Survivre en enfer** , Viktor se fait agresser et violer par des homophobes.

Même si vous avez lu le spoiler, allez lire cette fic, elle vaut le coup même si on sait ce qui s'y passe.

Mistycal, j'espère que tu accepteras cet OS comme une suite potentielle eu tien, même s'il suggère une fin totalement différente.

Bonne lecture !

 _ **Notre Mère Russie**_

« Excusez-moi ! »

Viktor se retourna d'un bond vers l'homme qui lui tendait un paquet de mouchoirs, qu'il venait de faire tomber de sa poche.

« Ah, merci. »

Il tendit prudemment la main vers l'objet et l'attrapa précautionneusement, prenant soin de ne pas toucher le gant de l'inconnu, de quelque manière que ce soit. C'était presque imperceptible, mais Yuri, de loin, notait son petit manège. Ça faisait des mois que ça durait. Depuis l'Incident, parce qu'agression est un mot qui fait peur aux oreilles. Des mois que Viktor prenait ses distances vis-à-vis de tous, qu'il évitait le contact, des mois, et les fois où ils avaient fait l'amour se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Quand ils passèrent par une petite ruelle, Yuri tendit la main au russe, qui gardait les siennes ben enfoncées dans ses poches.

Depuis l'Incident, les choses n'avaient pas changé pour la Russie, ni pour eux. C'était même presque pire. Les criminels n'avaient pas été inculpés, et ç'avait été comme un signal de départ pour les autres, et si aucun des deux n'avait été en danger si pressant à nouveau, les lettres de menaces, d'injures et même les colis piégés étaient devenus légions. D'une manière ou d'une autre, leur adresse avait été rendue publique. Il avaient déménagé, mais ça avait recommencé au bout d'une semaine à peine et ils n'avaient pas voulu changer encore d'immeuble. Yuri avait peur, bien sûr, pour eux deux. Mais Viktor, c'était bien pire. Il n'avait pas peur, il était terrorisé, il réagissait à la moindre stimulation, était constamment à fleur de peau. Il voulait tout, sauf que ce qui lui était arrivé arrive à Yuri.

Dans le hall, Yuri ouvrit leur boîte aux lettres avec appréhension. Des pubs, et une seule lettre. Expéditeur inconnu, Yuri ne prit même pas la peine de l'ouvrir, et la jeta avec les publicités, mais une vive douleur à la main le fit sursauter. En une demi-seconde, Viktor était sur lui, et tenait son doigt légèrement coupé devant ses yeux.

« Ça va ?

—C'est rien. C'est juste le papier.

—S'il était empoisonné ?

—Viktor … »

Les yeux agrandis de peur, le russe prit le doigt blessé dans sa bouche, et se mit à pomper. Yuri eu envie de lui en coller une. C'était ça, qu'il ferait ? Si Yuri était empoisonné, tout ce qu'il trouverait à faire ça serait de s'empoisonner à son tour, bêtement, comme si faire perler le sang et désinfecter n'aurait pas suffi ? Mais bientôt il ne resta plus que la sensation de la langue de Viktor sur sa peau et bon dieu cela faisait longtemps. Alors, lentement, Yuri retira son doigt et le remplaça par ses lèvres. Du oins, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait si Viktor ne s'était pas détourné. Il eut un regard blessé, et le russe eut l'air de vouloir s'excuser mais Yuri secoua la tête.

« On doit parler. Là-haut. »

Le plus âgé acquiesça, et ils prirent les escaliers, conscients de combien les trente secondes seuls dans l'ascenseur seraient gênantes. À peine arrivés, Yuri prépara un thé aux agrumes et au caramel, celui que Viktor aimait le plus. Lui-même le trouvait un peu trop sucré, mais un peu de douceur ne ferait pas de mal, dans leur conversation à venir. Pendant ce temps, Viktor alla prendre une douche. Sa troisième de la journée. Et Yuri était sûr qu'il en prendrait encore une autre avant d'aller se coucher. Le thé prêt, il s'installa dans l'espace à vivre, sur le canapé. Viktor s'assit en face de lui. Pourtant, le japonais aurait aimé pouvoir poser la tête sur son épaule.

Le russe ajouta du lait dans son thé, et Yuri commença à parler.

« Ça fait beaucoup. Trop, en fait. Viktor. Viktor, je t'aime. Mais on ne peut pas rester ici. C'est pas possible de continuer comme ça, hein ? »

Cette conversation, Viktor l'avait redoutée. Il avait redouté beaucoup de choses, ces derniers temps. Il acquiesça aux dires de son conjoint, qui eut un sourire doux. Ça lui faisait mal, de devoir le faire déchanter.

« Tu as raison, Yuri. Tu devrais … Tu devrais retourner à Hasetsu. »

Le japonais fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ?

—C'est dangereux, tu as raison. Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander de rester ici.

—Mais, et toi ? »

Viktor eut un petit rire, amer.

« Je ne peux pas partir d'ici. C'est chez moi.

—Attends, tu –

—C'est ma terre, tu sais, enfin, tu comprends ça, n'est-ce pas ? Toi, tu as Hasetsu, ta mère, ton père, ta sœur … Mai, je n'ai qu'ici, ma mère, c'est la Russie, mon père, c'est la Russie, mes frères et sœurs, ce sont les russes. Je ne peux pas quitter cette terre, parce que c'est ma raison de vivre, ce sont les couleurs que je porte et les choses pour lesquelles je me bats. Alors …

—Alors tu vas rester là ? Mort de trouille ?

—Yuri …

—Je suis sérieux, Viktor.

—Mais tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de – »

Le russe ne termina pas sa phrase, et Yuri poussa un lourd soupir.

« Alors raconte-moi. Dis-moi. Comment tu voudrais que je sache, si tu ne me parles pas ? Tu ne m'as rien dit de ce qui s'est passé, tu ne l'as jamais évoqué !

—Mais je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas que tu saches. »

C'était peut-être la chose la plus cruelle que Viktor lui aie jamais dite, et le pire, c'est que c'était soi-disant pour son bien. Il faisait exprès de le tenir à l'écart. Ils étaient un couple, ils s'aimaient, c'est dans ce genre de moments-là qu'ils devraient être là l'un pour l'autre, et Viktor lui disait clairement 'Il y a quelque chose que je sais et que je veux te cacher, une partie de mon monde qui ne peut être qu'à moi'. Et c'était ce qui blessait le plus Yuri, plus que les cernes de Viktor, plus que les menaces, plus que l'abstinence.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

—Ce n'est pas la question …

—Si, c'est exactement la question ! Tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour partager tes problèmes, mais je ne suis pas en porcelaine !

—Yuri, je ne crois pas que tu sois fragile. Regarde-moi. Le cœur d'un patineur est en verre, le mien s'est cassé, et je ne veux pas briser le tien. Pas cette fois. Ça fait trop mal, et puis je n'ai pas le droit de t'imposer ça … Ni ces lois, ni ces gens.

—Viens avec moi.

—Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? J'aime la Russie, Yuri.

—Mais la Russie ne t'aime pas. »

Viktor accusa le coup. Il but une gorgée de son thé. Sa gorge était aride des larmes qu'il ravalait.

« Et alors ? Tu sais, l'image de Mère Russie … C'est ma seule image maternelle. Si je dois être son enfant battu, alors tant pis, puisque je suis aussi son enfant prodigue, elle est tout pour moi, et ceux … ceux qui m'ont fait ça sont aussi Ses enfants. Mes frères.

—Tu ne penses pas sérieusement –

—J'aimerais bien. Mais Yuri, la Russie a toujours été là pour moi.

—Mais on ne peut pas !

—Je sais. Alors il faut que tu partes, et que je veille. Retournes à Détroit, ou bien …

—Tu me quittes ?

—Je … Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas voir ça. Te voir, ici, avec ces gens qui sont ma famille et mon fardeau, cette terre qui est à la fois mon berceau, le lait que je bois, le poison que je mange et mon cercueil, c'est … parce que ça n'est ni ta famille ni ton berceau ni ton lait, tout ça c'est là-bas et je te jure, je te jure que si ça n'était pas mon enfance, si une trop grande partie de moi n'appartenait pas à ici, je serais parti avec toi. Mais si je dois choisir, entre la Russie et toi … »

Yuri ne voulait pas entendre la fin de cette phrase. Et Viktor ne la prononça pas non plus. Mais c'était clair, net, précis. C'était parfaitement simple. Yuri se releva, alla vider sa tasse de thé trop sucré dans le lavabo.

« Viktor ?

—Oui ?

—Je t'aime.

—Moi aussi, moi aussi je t'aime, Yuri … »

… _mais ça ne suffira pas._

.

.

.

Voilà. Parce que l'amour ne suffit pas toujours.

Enfin, bref. Mistycal, j'espère que ça t'a plu, parce que c'est à toi que je dois cette idée.

Salut !


End file.
